


Let Them See You

by FrenchKey



Series: Coming Together [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light breathplay, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Bucky shows Tony off to some of the other Avengers.





	Let Them See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).



> This is unrepentant porn. Please, please mind the tags. If you're not sure if something will be an issue, there are spoilery warnings in the end notes. If you think I've missed out something that needs to be included or if I've missed a tag, please let me know!
> 
> This is entirely un-betaed. All mistakes are my own and please feel free to point them out to me so I can fix them. Thanks!

Tony yelped as a hand fastened in his hair and pulled his head back. Tears sprang to his closed eyes at the pain. He wriggled and tried to get away but the grip was too strong. Rope chafed his wrists where the were bound behind his back and his legs where they were pulled apart and held still with the intricate knots. He whined and pulled forward, causing the grip to tighten.

‘None of that now, doll,’ Bucky whispered in his ear. ‘Be good for our guests.’

Tony whimpered. His eyes opened without his consent and caught Steve’s burning gaze. Steve was sitting on an armchair across from him, legs splayed open. Sam knelt between them, hands bound as Bucky’s were but otherwise free to move. Nat perched on the arm, leaning casually against Steve’s shoulder. She looked him up and down and smirked. 

‘Your boy’s looking awfully comfortable over there, Barnes.’

Tony couldn’t see what Bucky did but Nat tossed her head back and laughed. Steve smiled and reached down to stroke Sam’s hair. Sam nuzzled against his palm. A sudden jolt of pain shot through Tony’s chest and he howled. As the feeling repeated on the other side, he realised that Bucky was twisting his nipples. He bowed his head back and moaned. His cock, already hard, began to twitch and he could feel precome beginning to bead on the tip. Steve licked his lips and pressed a palm to the large bulge in his own pants. 

‘Mmm, I do like to see him hurt,’ Nat murmured. ‘He’s awfully pretty like that.’

Tony wriggled a little as he listened to them discuss him like he wasn’t even there. Bucky continued to fondle his nipples, lighter now, aiming to tease rather than hurt. He whined and wriggled. 

‘Yes, he’s a bit of a pain slut, isn’t he?’ Bucky asked as he yanked Tony’s hair and pinched his nipple simultaneously. 

Tony’s cock jumped, even as new tears sprang to his eyes. Steve was massaging himself through his pants and Tony could see Sam’s cock was just as hard. Nat looked utterly unaffected, but then, she always did. He felt Bucky’s breath on his ear. 

‘Look at them, doll. Look at the way they want you. They think you make such a pretty package, all dolled up for them.’ Tony relaxed back into the soothing words, shivering a little at the low rumble of his partner’s voice. ‘They don’t know what a whore you are, do they? Would they think you were so pretty if they knew how you begged for cock, any cock, to fill you up nice and full. Would they still want you if they knew what a slut you were for someone’s cum in your filthy hole?’

Tony twitched and sobbed out a breath. He knew his master was right. Steve’s gaze wouldn’t be so covetous if he knew. Nat’s tolerant amusement would turn to disgust. Sam would never look at him again. 

‘That’s right, doll. You and I, we know what you are. You’re just a whore begging to be seen and used by everybody. We know that you’re nothing special. They might think you’re gorgeous and perfect, wrapped up like a present but they don’t know that you’re such a slut. They don’t know how many people have already had you. Shall we show them just what a dirty little slut you are?’

Tony couldn’t answer. Tears were rolling freely down his cheeks now and he couldn’t bear to look at Steve or Sam. He focussed on a point just above Natasha’s head, the red glow of her hair turning into a flaming blur through his watery eyes. He tried to lean forward, cover himself where his cock was still rock hard and dripping a steady stream of precum onto the wooden floor but his master’s hand his his hair stopped him and dragged a pained moan from his throat.

He felt a slick, blunt pressure at his hole and knew that his master was circling and teasing him with a single metal finger. His cock leaked faster. Everyone was watching him. He was so turned on and excited and he didn’t even have anything in him yet. They were going to see how much of a worthless whore he was. He whined at the thought. It turned into a moan as the finger finally breached him, stretching him. It burned slightly and he wriggled. His master pulled his hair in warning. His mouth dropped open and he panted silently. He was trapped by the hand in his hair, unable to move away as his master’s finger slid in and out of his body at a torturously slow pace. He whined and whimpered and writhed but his master kept moving ever so slowly. He could heard Steve chuckling quietly at the sight. 

‘Any chance we could get a better view over here in the cheap seats?’ Nat asked.

His master hummed and pulled his finger out. Tony cried out.

‘Quiet,’ he was ordered.

The hand that had been fisted in his hair let go and Tony almost fell forward without the support. His scalp prickled. His master slid his hands under Tony’s arms and lifted him up, turned him around so that he was side-on to his observers and put him back down. At the new angle, he was unable to hold Tony by the hair so he slid a hand around his throat instead. 

‘You’ll behave for me, doll, or you’ll regret it,’ he whispered, squeezing Tony’s throat gently to prove his point. 

Tony’s breath caught and he whimpered. His master used his thumb to turn his head to the side so that he was facing the onlookers. Steve had his cock in his hand now, stroking it slowly. Sam was leaking precum and clearly loving what he saw. Tony tried to turn his head away but he was held in place by his master’s implacable grip.

‘No you don’t, doll. Look at them. Look at the way they watch you. They like seeing you like this, all wet and aching for me. They can see that you’re just a slut that wants my cock. They like seeing you on your knees for me, silent and desperate. They want to see you beg. Are you going to beg for them, doll?’

Tony shook his head slightly. He knew he was a dirty whore but he didn’t want everyone else to see it as well. Bad enough that his master knew. His master chuckled at his defiance.

‘Very well. We’ll see how long it takes the whore to break.’

His master’s slick, cold finger slid back into him, as far as it would go. It didn’t move, just sitting there, holding him open. Another finger began to slide around his rim, teasing it with little flutters of sensation. Tony whined. 

‘They want to see you split open on my fingers. There’s no point pretending. They can see your sluttiness. They can see how much you want it. Look at them, doll. Look at them enjoying the show you’re putting on. Everyone likes to see a whore brought to his knees.’

Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. Nat smirked at him from her seat. She reclined against Steve’s shoulder and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. He chuckled and pulled Sam up to sit in his lap. At that moment, Tony felt a second finger push inside him. He wriggled and squirmed but stopped as he felt his master’s hand tighten on his throat in warning.

‘Is that what you want slut? Do you want to feel me opening you up, ready for my cock? Steve’s enjoying this. He likes seeing you whoring yourself for my cock. Look at them. They know that you’re only good to be used like this. You’re made to be a whore. Made for taking cock. They know that I could do anything I wanted to you and you’d let me. I could bend you over and fuck you and you’d thank me for it and then beg for more. I could fuck you until you were dripping with my cum and then offer your ass to them and all you’d be able to say would be yes. Isn’t that right, doll? You’re such a whore you’d lie there and let everyone use your hole until the cum was dripping down your legs. You just want people to use you like the dirty slut you are.’

Tony sobbed. His tears dripped off the end of his chin as his master fingered him open. A third finger joined the first two and he hissed at the stretch. He was so tight but his master wanted him to be loose and wet before he was fucked. He tried to relax, tried to live up to his slutty reputation but it was so tight and so hard. His cock was streaming precum. There was a puddle of it on the floor between his legs. He tried to take a breath and sobbed again. The fingers slid in and out, forcing his hole to stretch and take them. His master pressed further and further in, even as his other hand closed slowly on Tony’s throat. He bent back, trying to press deeper and get away all at the same time. 

‘You love how that feels, don’t you, slut? You want more. You want to bend over and take me in that tight little ass of yours. You want to see them watching. I bet you could come on my cock without me even touching you. All you need is to know that they’re finally seeing you for the filthy whore you are. That’s all you are to them. A whore. You’re just a hole begging to be fucked a filled. That’s it. I know you need more. A slut like you will never be satisfied with just a few fingers. You want it. You’re not going to get it while you’re still pretending to be a good boy. You’re a whore and you’ll beg like one. Beg for us, slut. Let us hear you.’

Tony whimpered and writhed in his master’s grip. He was so full but it wasn’t enough. It was true, he was a whore and whores were meant for fucking. He wasn’t good. He knew that. Sluts weren’t good. They didn’t get to be good. Steve and Sam and Nat still thought he was good but if they saw what a filthy whore he was they’d know that all he was good at was being a slut. But was there any point pretending? He was a slut. The fingers inside him were driving him crazy. He was openly weeping but his cock was still hard and full. He needed more. 

‘I said beg, slut,’ his master hissed.

‘Please,’ Tony murmured, ‘Please.’

‘Louder, whore. Let us hear you.’

‘Please… please!’ Tony whimpered. He saw Sam’s cock jerk at the sound and Steve closed his eyes, tilting his head back. There was no point resisting. They knew what he was. If he could give them some small pleasure this way then he might as well. It was all he was good for after all.

‘Please, Master. I need your cock. Please. I’m so empty. Please, fill me up and cum inside me. Please, Master. Please.’

‘Better,’ his master said. 

‘You’ve got that one well trained,’ Nat commented. ‘Are you going to give him what he wants?’

‘Mmm,’ his master hummed, ‘I don’t think he’s earned that, do you?’

Tony sobbed as the fingers withdrew from his ass. What had he done wrong? He’d done what he was told. He’d begged. He’d pleaded and begged like the filthy slut everyone knew he was. Did he not deserve his master’s cock. He was sobbing continually, tears streaking down his face, dripping off his chin and making it hard to see. He heard Steve moan and he thought he saw Sam move. He was so empty. His hole was clenching on the air, desperate for something to fill it. He’d take his master’s fingers if he couldn’t get his cock. He wailed as something hard and cold prodded his entrance. It began to slide in, stretching him wider than even the fingers had. It felt like it was going to go on forever. He would be split open on it. He tensed as his cock filled and his balls began to draw up. God, he really was a slut. He whined in thanks as his master’s hand suddenly closed around his balls, pulling them. The sharp pain was just enough to distract him from his impending orgasm as the plug finally slid all the way inside. 

‘You don’t get to come, slut.’

‘Yes, Master,’ Tony whispered. 

Whore’s weren’t for their own pleasure, he knew. Just for the pleasure of everyone else. He remembered when his master used to have to use a cock ring to keep him under control. He was proud of the fact that he was a proper slut now, who knew better than to come without permission. His master stood and circled around to stand in front of him. He was still fully dressed in his tac gear and boots. He’d come straight home from a mission, looking for his slut to entertain him. Tony watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was hard and leaking. Tony almost smirked to see how much his master wanted his whore but he stopped himself just in time. Better not to get in trouble now.

‘Open up.’

Tony obediently opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out a little. His master began to stroke his cock with long, tight strokes. He took his time, slowly building up speed. Tony panted and shook, desperate for release that he knew he wasn’t going to get. His master sped up, fisting his cock at a brutal pace. He buried his hand in Tony’s hair and yanked it back, using him for balance as his cock twitched and spurted. Tony caught the first drops on his tongue but his master jerked his cock up, causing the next stream to paint his cheeks. The rest landed on his chin and a little dripped down his chest. Tony knew exactly how he must look. His face and eyes would be red and puffy from the crying. His cock was a hard, angry red, still dripping precum into the growing puddle on the floor. With his head tilted back, covered in his master’s come he was the very picture of a debauched whore. He whimpered and turned his head to look at the others. 

Steve was leaning back, eyes fixed on Tony as Sam writhed in his lap. It looked like he was holding Sam’s bound hands and using them to guide him as he fucked into him. Tony was jealous. Sam got to take Steve’s cock but he wasn’t allowed his master’s, despite being so good. As he watched, Natasha leaned down and took Sam’s leaking cock in hand and began to stroke it. She whispered in his ear as she did so and his movements became even more frenzied. Steve leaned back and gripped Sam’s hips, helping him to move up and down. It was clear that they were both close to orgasm. Tony wriggled and whined, then gasped as the movement jostled the plug that was still buried in his ass. His master chuckled from behind him. 

‘Look at them. Look at what your performance has inspired. You’re so pretty, all turned on and filthy like that.’

As Tony watched Steve pulled Sam down and help him still in his lap as he grunted and came. Only seconds later, a devious twist of Nat’s wrist had Sam following him over the edge. They reclined together and tried to catch their breath. Tony stared. A sudden nudge against the base of his plug caused him to mewl in frustrated pleasure. It felt so good but it wasn’t nearly enough to get him off. Nat helped to support Sam as he climbed off of Steve’s lap. Steve stood up behind him and then swept him up into his arms. Nat picked up the blanket that lay across the back of the armchair and tucked it around Sam. They headed for the door.

‘Thanks for the show boys. Take good care of your slut there, Bucky. With a face that pretty, I might be tempted to steal him,’ Nat called, blowing a kiss as she pulled the door closed behind her. 

His master growled and pressed his toe against the plug. 

‘Come, if you can,’ he said. 

Tony had never been one to back down from a challenge, especially one set by his master. He used his core muscles to drag himself forwards and then push himself back to where his master’s foot was resting, waiting to press on the base of the plug. He writhed and twitched. He could feel his master’s presence behind him as a long line of heat up his back. He knew that his master was enjoying watching him humiliate himself like this. He was kneeling on the floor, covering in drying come and tears and desperately pressing against his master’s foot in search of his release. He truly was such a whore. And yet his balls were tightening and the tension was coiling at the base of his spine. He was so close. 

‘Good boy,’ his master murmured and he came. 

He bowed backwards, slamming into his master’s legs as his orgasm ripped through him, come spurting out in thick waves and drenching the floor. He was helpless to control it, helpless to even hold himself up but it was fine. Everything was fine. His master caught him and held him. His master thought he was good. He was barely aware of being picked up and tucked under a blanket on a soft couch. He murmured and rolled over as his master, stripped now of his uncomfortable clothes, sat next to him and pulled him close. Tony simply closed his eyes and drifted.

He came back to himself with Bucky’s hand stroking gently through his hair as he murmured a quiet Russian lullaby. Tony mumbled and snuggled closer. Bucky’s singing stopped but the stroking didn’t and he used his free hand to tuck the blanket tighter around Tony’s shoulders. He could feel that Bucky had wiped his face for him at some point while he was out of it. Everything still smelled faintly of the lemon baby wipes they used. He hummed and nuzzled Bucky’s neck.

‘You doing ok there, doll?’

‘Mmmhmm…’ Tony hummed. ‘All good.’

Something cold pressed against his lips and Tony turned his face away.

‘It’s just water. Drink a little for me?’ Bucky asked.

Tony frowned but obediently opened his mouth and let Bucky feed him small sips of the water. It felt good sliding down his throat. The coolness of it soothed his overheated face and it helped with his parched throat. He hadn’t even realised he was thirsty but he had to resist the temptation to guzzle the whole bottle and limit himself to the sips Bucky let him have. Soon enough the bottle was empty and Tony was feeling much better. He sat up a little and extracted and arm from his blanket cocoon to snake around Bucky’s back and hold him close. Bucky resumed stroking his hair.

‘You’re a good boy. You were so good for me. I’m so proud of you,’ he began murmuring.

Tony hid his blush in Bucky’s neck. Bucky chuckled.

‘I know I’m embarrassing you, doll, but it’s true. You did wonderfully. You took it all perfectly and you looked so beautiful kneeling there for me. Steve and Nat and Sam loved every second of it. They were honoured that you’d share that with them. You did so well, Tony. You’re my good boy.’

Bucky kept up the litany of praise and encouragement and Tony felt his blush gradually receding. He allowed himself to lean in and bask in the kind words. They awoke something squirmy inside him though and he twisted his head to look Bucky in the eye.

‘Did you mean it?’ he whispered. ‘That I’m a…’ his voice broke.

‘No, darling. I didn’t mean a word of it. You’re gorgeous and perfect. No one thinks any less of you for what you enjoy, least of all me. I love you just as you are and I love that you trust me enough to do these things with me. I didn’t go too far, did I?’ Buck asked, suddenly sounding worried.

Tony listened to the reassurances, feeling the knot in his stomach unclench.

‘No. It was exactly what I wanted. I just had to check.’

‘I know, doll, I know,’ Bucky murmured. ‘Now, how about we get you through and into bed, hmm?’

Tony snuggled in and relaxed, letting Bucky carry him through and tuck him into their warm, comfortable bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bucky calls Tony names, mostly variations of slut and whore. He implies that this makes him lesser or dirty and Tony's thought patterns echo this. It is made clear that this is consensual and there is explicit aftercare where Bucky checks in that he didn't go too far and hurt Tony. Tony is entirely into everything that is happening. Natasha also calls Tony a whore at one point. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the porn!


End file.
